Con madera de mujer
by Hatobamu
Summary: Tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos. [Líder - Erza Scarlet] [Amiga - Cana Alberona] [Entera - Kagura Mikazuchi] [Creyente - Ultear Milkovick] [Valiente - Mavis Vermilion] Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'
1. Erza Scarlet

La siguiente serie de drabbles tiene el objetivo de rendir tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—CON MADERA DE MUJER—

 _Eres maga y también mujer,_ _eres fuerte y frágil a la vez_

 _tienes sueños, responsabilidades,_ _esperanzas y necesidades_

 _dudas, temores y dificultades,_ _confianza, agallas y espíritu_

 _Eres mujer y lo sabes,_

 _quien eres y cuál es tu lugar_

 _Eres mujer, también maga_

 _y ante nada te vas a detener_ …

Erza Scarlet

* * *

—o1o—

—LIDER—

:-:-:-:

Con los días contados para el inevitable renacer de Fairy Tail, nada, absolutamente nada podía detener el espíritu combativo de los magos del gremio número uno de Fiore, que si bien había pasado un año inactivo, ningún otro fue capaz de quitarle aquella distinción.

Bloque a bloque, tablón a tablón, poco a poco, el edificio del gremio comenzaba a levantarse sobre el cráter que la explosión había dejado aquel fastuoso día, _casi olvidado del todo_.

Aquel panorama, muy similar a otro de hace algunos años atrás, lejos de desalentar a la maga de requip, le daba fuerzas. Con la misma determinación y optimismo de aquella vez, repartía las obligaciones a los magos, animándoles a poner el corazón en ello, de manera que pronto y en los mejores términos se dé por concluida la obra, una nueva versión de la _casa de todos,_ en la que esperarían el ansiado regreso del querido maestro, que en esta ocasión, se encontraba ausente.

—Me pregunto si el maestro regresará —Laki expresó su inquietud con melancolía.

—Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto… —aseguró Warren despreocupado.

—¡Bueno, aunque no lo haga podemos ir a buscarlo! —finalizó Max con optimismo.

« _Buscar al maestro…_ » pensaba la pelirroja mientras supervisaba la obra. No descartaba aquella posibilidad. Pero para eso, primero se debía terminar con las labores de reconstrucción. Un hecho que no estaba muy lejos de concretarse, pues a donde quiera que miraba hallaba empeño y buena voluntad de parte de su familia, ¡su familia nuevamente reunida! lo mejor de Fairy Tail…

—¡A ver qué te parece esto!

 _¡Woahhh!_

Y también lo peor.

 _¡PELEA!_

Así, como por arte de magia, toda aquella buena voluntad se transformó en una de esas típicas peleas en el gremio más problemático y escandaloso de Fiore, donde los materiales, herramientas y magos, volaban por todo el gremio bajo la mirada de la siempre dulce y comprensiva Mirajane, que cayó al suelo inconsciente luego de ser impactada por una botella que salió volando de algún lugar desconocido.

Sin duda alguna ¡no hay lugar como el hogar! Rostros sonrientes y llenos de energía, disfrutando de aquella poco común forma de mostrarse el afecto mutuo y de hermandad, que perduró aun después del tiempo en que cada quién siguió su camino.

Aunque ella lo extrañaba y deseaba secretamente en su corazón formar parte del pleito, en ese momento existía una necesidad más grande que satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Plantando los pies en el suelo con firmeza, Titania, el monstruo dentro de Erza Scarlet salió de su caparazón, y como en su mejor momento, al igual que una reina, _la reina de las hadas_ , frunció el ceño para después mascullar…

—A trabajar.

El silencio que gobernó en aquel momento fue intimidante, y el ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado. El aspecto aterrador de la caballero había dejado helado a todo mundo, que al cabo de una centésima de segundo solo atinó a responder al unísono con un deforme y quebrado: —Sí.

Un año había pasado, y Erza seguía sin perder su toque. Nadie podía hacerle frente, nadie podía oponerse a su investidura de autoridad.

No fue hasta que escuchó a Levy declarar: «La séptima maestra es Erza» que la tensión se rompió y aquel silencio de funeral se transformó en un jolgorio lleno de gritos de júbilo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail unánimemente aprobaron el nombramiento de la nueva y perpleja maestra, los mismos que hasta hace unos segundos temblaban ante su aterradora presencia.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque confiaban en ella!

En pocas palabras, Erza Scarlet nació para ser líder, y no una líder cualquiera, sino una líder de Fairy Tail.

Podía ser estricta —una cualidad que Fairy Tail necesitaba con urgencia para mantener el orden— muchas veces, ¡aterradora! pero el terror que inspiraba solo se comparaba con el orgullo que tenia de ser una maga de Fairy Tail y llevar en alto su buen nombre. Y no solo le temían, ¡la respetaban! respeto ganado a fuerza de su espada, tras años de lealtad incuestionable, sentido de la justicia, responsabilidad y acciones heroicas en bien del gremio que le acreditaban como una verdadera líder.

Por otro lado, la _modesta_ Titania, ¿se sentía preparada para asumir semejante responsabilidad?

—E-Espera… ¿yo la maestra?

Lo inesperado de aquel nombramiento fue suficiente para que la pelirroja sintiera cierto desconcierto, que Mest se encargaría de aplacar con la siguiente declaración: —No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Poco a poco las dudas se disiparon y la confianza regresó a formar parte del ánimo de la pelirroja, a medida que escuchaba el pedido de auxilio de su compañero que imperaba una sola e inmediata acción.

¡Salvar al maestro!

Por su vida que sí, por el hombre que era como un padre para ella, para todos, ¡iría hasta el fin de Earthland para rescatarlo! No como la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, sino como la líder que siempre ha sido.

De manera repentina, comenzó a sentirse igual que en aquella época, cuando era capaz de decir a todos sin titubeos: «¡Síganme sin quejarse!»

¡Síganme!

No podía permitir que ninguno fuera delante más que ella, nunca antepondría su seguridad a la de los demás, no importaba lo fuertes y poderosos que se hubiesen puesto, ella siempre iría adelante, protegiéndolos de los peligros, peleando para despejarles el camino, para que avancen hasta llegar a su objetivo.

¡Proteger a los que ama!

Sin sombra de duda, su mejor cualidad. No por nada la pusieron como la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, un honor que por las circunstancias y lo apremiante del tiempo, no tuvo oportunidad de rechazar, y es que ella sabe que es solo una maga, una maga con madera de mujer, una mujer con madera de líder.

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _¡Hola querido lector!_**

 ** _Agradezco de corazón que te hayas asomado a este pequeño proyecto de estudio de personajes._**

 ** _También hay otras historias para este reto 'taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor' que están en producción, mucho ojo y no se olviden apoyarlos. Para más información visiten el foro Cannon Island._**

 ** _Defendiendo el honor de las magas de Fairy Tail, una historia a la vez_**

 ** _Y nuestra siguiente homenajeada es_** ** _…_**

:-:-:-:


	2. Cana Alberona

La siguiente serie de drabbles tiene el objetivo de rendir tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—CON MADERA DE MUJER—

 _Eres maga y también mujer,_ _eres fuerte y frágil a la vez_

 _tienes sueños, responsabilidades,_ _esperanzas y necesidades_

 _dudas, temores y dificultades,_ _confianza, agallas y espíritu_

 _Eres mujer y lo sabes,_

 _quien eres y cuál es tu lugar_

 _Eres mujer, también maga_

 _y ante nada te vas a detener_ …

Cana Alberona

* * *

—o2o—

—AMIGA—

:-:-:-:

Viento silbante entre las lianas, el crujir de la hierba a cada paso, pequeñas alimañas moviéndose bajo el amparo de la baja mata y su ansioso corazón errático palpitante.

¡Había esperado por mucho tiempo! entre ella y su destino solo se interponía un bosque tenebroso oscuro.

Oscuridad.

Como la que envolvía su ser, cada vez que le veía aparecer en el gremio de año en cuando, sonriendo tan cómodamente, jugando con los niños, bromeando con los adultos, contando a todos las anécdotas de sus muchas aventuras; mientras que ella, guardando la distancia, se encerraba en su propia soledad, cargando con el secreto de un sueño frustrado que se convirtió en tormento.

Ella quería ser hija, ganarse el derecho a un abrazo, a un «estoy muy orgulloso de ti»

Estando a un paso de conseguirlo, con la tumba de la primera maestra delante y aquella luz intrigante que le invitaba a acercarse cada vez más, ¿sería posible un último y calamitoso fracaso?

—¡Lo que yo quiero no es magia! ¿Qué pasó con el examen?

Con esto eran cinco veces, cinco intentos, cinco fracasos.

¿Y si en realidad… no merecía ser su hija?

—Finalmente conseguí llegar hasta aquí… « _Hazlo lo mejor que tú puedas_ »

Había contenido aquel sentimiento por más tiempo del que pudo soportar: _incapaz de decir la verdad._

« _Papi, ¿por qué no me reconoces?_ »

Lloraba en su interior, ahogada por la pena y preocupación, la tristeza y el tiempo que no hacía sino pasar inmisericorde, recordándole su propia insignificancia, ante él, el mejor mago de Fairy Tail.

—¡Pensé que sería una maga de clase S! « _Si fallo esta vez…_ »

Había dejado escapar su última oportunidad, y si no lograba ser digna de ser hija de Gildarts…

« _¡Déjame ser tu compañera!_ »

Los últimos doce años de su vida, estaban a punto de terminar. Pero no de la manera que ella hubiese esperado.

« _De ninguna manera vas a dejar este gremio_ »

Sí, el mismo gremio que le acogió, que le vio crecer como persona, como maga; el lugar al que ella podía llamar hogar, un hogar al que sabía, siempre podía regresar, y donde podía encontrar a todos, ¡todos sus amigos!

—¡Nunca quise traicionar a mis amigos!

Y finalmente su solitario corazón fue liberado de las cadenas que impedían que dijera _aquello que no podía decir_.

—¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡Solo quiero proteger a mis amigos!

Dicen que la luz de las hadas se encuentra en su corazón, y el corazón de Cana, antes aprisionado y oscurecido por la tristeza, en aquel momento irradiaba tanta luz como la tumba de la primera, quien escuchó satisfecha el verdadero sentir de la maga, ¡proteger a sus amigos!

—¡Yo amo este gremio!

.

.

.

Con el poder para proteger a su amado gremio, corre hacia sus amigos, atravesando el bosque ensombrecido por las nubes de tormenta, ¡sin temor alguno! porque recordó donde está su corazón, y aunque sabe que esta probablemente será última batalla, iba a pelear por lo que considera lo más importante, con el fuego de una maga con madera de mujer, una mujer con madera de leal amiga.

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _Agradezco a las chicas del foro 'Cannon Island' por este reto taller IC, gracias a eso tenemos la oportunidad de explotar las mejores cualidades de nuestros queridos personajes y quien sabe, después de esto muchos recordaremos la verdadera razón por la que comenzamos a seguir la obra de Mashima_**

 ** _Continuemos defendiendo el honor de las magas de Fairy Tail, una historia a la vez_**

 ** _Y el turno es para…_**

:-:-:-:


	3. Kagura Mikazuchi

La siguiente serie de drabbles tiene el objetivo de rendir tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—CON MADERA DE MUJER—

 _Eres maga y también mujer,_ _eres fuerte y frágil a la vez_

 _tienes sueños, responsabilidades,_ _esperanzas y necesidades_

 _dudas, temores y dificultades,_ _confianza, agallas y espíritu_

 _Eres mujer y lo sabes,_

 _quien eres y cuál es tu lugar_

 _Eres mujer, también maga_

 _y ante nada te vas a detener_ …

Kagura Mikazuchi

* * *

—o3o—

—ENTERA—

:-:-:-:

No era otro combate de bellezas, esto era algo mucho más serio. Los ojos de todo mundo en Domus Flau estaban puestos en ella, la maga más reconocida de Mermaid Heel y no precisamente por lo bella que era.

—¡Kagura es fuerte!

Fuerte.

Como una palmera que no se doblega ante los vientos de tempestad. Su fuerza emanaba de la confianza que había depositado en sí misma y en su espada. Confianza que fue capaz de transmitir a sus compañeras, de manera que no tenían nada que temer, igual que ella.

—¿Tienes miedo de perder?

No tenía planeado hacerlo, aun si su contrincante llevase los colmillos afilados, ella mantenía la calma y sus sentidos alerta, cerrando los ojos para aumentar así la percepción de su entorno: el calor de la arena, el murmullo de la multitud y los balbuceos de aquella _gatita blanca_ proponiendo tan ridícula apuesta.

—Muy bien, ¡atácame!

Lanzó el desafío sin conocer aquello a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse y no es que aquello le importara en realidad, pues permaneció impasible aguardando el ataque, llevándose una imperceptible decepción ante los precipitados movimientos de la tigresa que en ningún momento afectaron su concentración.

Tenía los ojos puestos en un solo objetivo, enseñarle a aquella niña una valiosa lección. La vida no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, es un don preciado que muy pocos lograban apreciar. Su molestia no se hizo evidente —era bastante buena dominando sus emociones— pero esta pobre chica ingenua que tenía en frente acababa de contraer una costosísima deuda.

La precisión con la que esquivaba los ataques aumentó su confianza, sin embargo, ella bien sabía que un exceso de la misma podría poner fin a la batalla. Había sido subestimada por aquella invocadora de espíritus, y no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Era fuerte y precisa, estaba confiada, tenía un enfoque objetivo y lo más importante, no dejaba que nada de esto nublara su juicio. Pero luego de sentir como la gravedad a su alrededor aumentaba, ¿pobre? No, ¡miserable chiquilla! No tenía que ser amable ni considerada, de todas maneras ella se lo había buscado. Todo tiene su precio, y esta joven debía aprender que se paga muy caro demasiada palabrería. A estas alturas, sabía que de ninguna manera iba a perder, pero por su honor, tenía que humillar a su contrincante, vencerla en su propio juego.

—Nunca confié en la suerte —declaró la sirena sin perder la calma—, todo ha sido resultado de mis decisiones…

No pretendía ser más de lo que era, su camino le había llevado hasta allí, y solo dependía de ella el resultado de las cosas. El miedo no era una opción, no mentía cuando dijo que no tenía por qué _sentir_ algo como aquello, al igual que cualquier tipo de resentimiento que hubiese nacido a raíz del combate, que tan pronto como aquella serpiente dividida había desaparecido, este también se esfumó. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un último reclamo.

—Hiciste una apuesta muy baja.

Quería estar segura, constatar los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica, si había sido sincera.

—Tu vida es mía, ¿verdad?

Al recibir su respuesta, no pudo haber quedado más satisfecha. Al final, había sido un combate para su experiencia, o quizá para experiencia de la quebrada chica que dejaba tendida en el suelo, y aún si se hubiese tratado de otra maga, _otra maga_ _más fuerte_ , Kagura no hubiese dudado en tratarle de la misma manera, ya que ella es una maga con madera de mujer, una mujer con madera de íntegra contrincante.

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _Continuemos defendiendo el honor de las magas de Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Y la siguiente maga es..._**

:-:-:-:


	4. Ultear Milkovick

La siguiente serie de drabbles tiene el objetivo de rendir tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—CON MADERA DE MUJER—

 _Eres maga y también mujer,_ _eres fuerte y frágil a la vez_

 _tienes sueños, responsabilidades,_ _esperanzas y necesidades_

 _dudas, temores y dificultades,_ _confianza, agallas y espíritu_

 _Eres mujer y lo sabes,_

 _quien eres y cuál es tu lugar_

 _Eres mujer, también maga_

 _y ante nada te vas a detener_ …

Ultear Milkovick

* * *

—o4o—

—CREYENTE—

:-:-:-:

 _El mar…_

Un cálido abrazo acogedor.

El lugar donde finalmente pudo llorar, allí donde nadie, ni siquiera ella, vería todas esas lágrimas guardadas por años. Gotas de agua salada que se unían al océano, insignificancias que se disolvían en un vasto universo.

Olvidar nunca había sido tan difícil, pero eso era cuestión de algo más que tiempo de vida.

 _Su vida…_

A medida que el peso de su cuerpo la sumergía en el más profundo abismo, _esa_ vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus húmedos ojos, ¡todo lo que había hecho! lo que había hecho en busca de algo más.

¡La primera etapa había sido un asco! Ella misma acababa de reconocer, que fue tan solo un instrumento, no un fin en sí mismo. Pero esto no le había impedido llenarse de determinación. Solo quería llegar al gran mundo de la magia, toda su vida había creído que podía hacerlo.

« _Todas las cosas… son debidas a eso_ »

Si, creía que llegaría el día en que todo lo malo y desagradable terminaría, por lo tanto no importaba que tan malas y desagradables resultaran sus acciones. Nada se podía comparar con la recompensa al final del camino.

¡Una vida nueva! Una segunda oportunidad. Pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo solo encontró tristeza, enojo, miedo y destrucción. ¿Era eso lo que quería realmente habiendo olvidado algo tan importante como sentir? Sus sentimientos los había empujado tan abajo hasta pisotearlos, de manera que nada de lo que hiciera pudiera llegar a afectarla, pero cuando se había dado cuenta del daño que había hecho…

« _Perdóname_ »

Sonrió.

¿Alguna vez se imaginó a si misma pidiendo perdón?

Ella quería que todo fuera diferente, un mundo de auténtica felicidad. No hubiese trabajado tanto, no habría hecho lo que hizo si así no lo creyera… ¡definitivamente!

Pero había pedido perdón, ¿es que se había dado cuenta de a lo que le había llevado su ceguera? ¡Que tonta e ingenua había sido! Al borde del final de su vida, comenzó a comprender que la _segunda etapa_ no llegaría jamás.

 _Y entonces…_

Un cálido abrazo vindicador.

Meredy, la pequeña que sin motivo aparente había acogido y criado, en aquel momento le había devuelto a la vida, una vida a la que había renunciado, por ser esta triste y carente de sentimientos, sentimientos de los que había pensado se deshizo hace mucho y sin embargo habían permanecido a su lado a cada paso, en cada decisión, sosteniendo con firmeza sus creencias.

Tal vez si podía llegar a alcanzar lo que quería, solo tenía que tomar otro camino y ¿volver a empezar? No.

Esta, ahora estaba segura, iba a ser la segunda etapa de su vida, ¡una vida real! ahora era libre de sentir lo que no se había permitido: tristeza, una tristeza que la joven de cabello rosa sintió al inmediatamente vincularse. Pero eso no era lo que realmente quería sentir, estaba lista para algo mucho mayor.

Primero, debía demostrar que estaba dispuesta a vivir, vivir por la creencia que le había llevado hasta ese extraño momento, a ser recibida en los cálidos y confortables brazos de su madre e hija.

Sí, era real su arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas —vistas por primera vez— también. Insignificancias que se disolvían en un vasto universo y la promesa de vida nueva que sellaba con aquel cálido abrazo bajo el sol.

Porque Ultear Milkovick, una maga de todo o nada, ahora tenía una segunda vida, la vida real de una maga con madera de mujer, una autentica creyente.

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _Agradezco a las chicas del foro 'Cannon Island' siempre desafiándome a descubrir y hacer cosas que ni siquiera había imaginado que podía_**

 ** _A Saorii Duchannes, Kira Blake, Liraz Nightray y KisaYunna, gracias por sus muy valiosos comentarios_**

 ** _A mis queridos lectores anónimos, gracias por leer_**

 ** _Defendiendo el honor de las magas de Fairy Tail con el último homenaje a..._**

:-:-:-:


	5. Mavis Vermilion

La siguiente serie de drabbles tiene el objetivo de rendir tributo a las admirables mujeres que hacen de Fairy Tail el mejor gremio de todos.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—CON MADERA DE MUJER—

 _Eres maga y también mujer,_ _eres fuerte y frágil a la vez_

 _tienes sueños, responsabilidades,_ _esperanzas y necesidades_

 _dudas, temores y dificultades,_ _confianza, agallas y espíritu_

 _Eres mujer y lo sabes,_

 _quien eres y cuál es tu lugar_

 _Eres mujer, también maga_

 _y ante nada te vas a detener_ …

Mavis Vermilion

* * *

—o5o—

—VALIENTE—

:-:-:-:

—Mavis… yo no puedo ver a Zera.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se nublaron no debido a las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus rosadas mejillas, sino a causa de la terrible conmoción que daba tumbos en su cabeza.

La lucha en su interior no iba a resolverse con facilidad, pues se negaba a creer que ella, Zera, a quien tenía delante de sus ojos era realmente objeto de su imaginación.

Su vida, hasta aquel momento, se había basado en una ilusión _inconsciente_ , pero ilusión al fin de cuentas. Una ilusión que tuvo la gentileza de explicar todos los detalles acerca de su existencia y su inminente desaparición.

El dolor de la verdad no podía compararse con la ira y la frustración, por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta; y el miedo, era el miedo a perder algo más que a su única amiga.

Fue el temor a perder lo que hay en el corazón lo que le había quebrantado. El valor que estaba en su corazón. ¡El valor! ¿Acaso no era por su valor que había llegado hasta ahí? La razón de todo ese valor, es que Zera siempre había estado a su lado, pero ahora…

—Mavis, ¿sabes donde viven las hadas?

El lugar donde viven las hadas, los sueños, el dolor, la esperanza, amor, la tristeza, la fe, ¡es el mismo!

—En… mi corazón…

Y fue su propio corazón quien la envolvió, quien le decía que era tiempo, que había dejado de estar sola de verdad.

Zera no fue nada más que el reflejo del valiente corazón de Mavis.

¡Zera era el valor de Mavis! Era su propio valor que le confrontó, quien le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver la verdad, una verdad aunque dolorosa e indeseada, al aceptarla, terminaría por liberarla.

¡Zera era el corazón de Mavis! Quien le decía que se mirara hacia adelante, que avanzara, y al regresar a su lugar, Mavis estaría completa.

El amor que había sentido se convirtió en luz, la luz de una promesa que viviría en su corazón, junto con el valor, el valor que necesitaba para avanzar como maga, una maga con madera de mujer, una mujer de corazón valiente.

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar…_**

 ** _Hatobamu_**

 ** _***Escribiendo con pasión, para transformar nuestra generación***_**

:-:-:-:


End file.
